A commoner with grace
by SwordSpirit
Summary: A leaflet spreading commoner hate starts to circulate around Ouran high school, but no one knows who the writers are. soon however, people start believing its words and Haruhi starts to feel the consequences. Luckily though she is not alone...
1. The Common Problem

Haruhi kept her head down as she concentrated on the math questions in front of her. As she looked up to copy the next problem off the board, she could see some of the girls that sat close to her hurriedly stop talking. Giving Haruhi a quick disgusted glance, they buried their heads into their books. Once Haruhi placed her head down again, however, the whispering continued.

Haruhi sighed. It had been like this for days, ever since the leaflet going by the name "The Common Problem" had appeared. The content was crude and mainly false propaganda about "commoner" people, but they had caused a stir at Ouran high School. The people who were once her friends were now looking at her like she was dirt beneath their feet. No one knew who the makers of the leaflets were, but they had made Haruhi's school life very hard.

"He thinks he's so clever, I bet he only got into this school because he threatened his way here,"another girl giggled

"I heard his mother slept with the headmaster and begged him to let her son in."

Kaoru and Hikaru were scowling fiercely at their classmates. Hikaru stared at Haruhi; with her head still buried in her book and, and felt anger bubble up inside him. "Haruhi, can you not hear them!? While I'll!" But he was soon cut off

"Just leave it. Don't antagonise them, I'm sure it will blow over soon," she said, keeping her head down firmly to avoid attention.

"But Haruhi!" Kaoru objected angrily. "The things they're saying!" Haruhi shook her head.

"If you retaliate, more people will believe the lies of that leaflet, so please just ignore it!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each nervously before grinding their teeth and getting on with their work.

The leaflets were jam packed with hateful articles. Yesterday, it was full of bogus facts, such as "one in every three commoners ends up in prison at one time of their life" and "85% of commoners will rather cheat and steal than work hard". "Factual" statistics everyone at the rich, prestigious high school believed, having grown up ignorant of "commoner" life.

Today's was a bunch of sob-stories related to what commoner people have done to them. One story was about a boy who had been running a charity event only to be beaten up and robbed of the money he had raised. The other was about a girl who was kidnapped from her mansion and used for ransom to get money from her family.

As the lesson drew to an end, the students bowed to the teacher and left for lunch. Haruhi was just stepping out of the door when a noise caught her attention.

"Oi, Fujioka!" Haruhi turned to see a couple of students sneering at her from further down the corridor. "You think you're big because you got in here despite being poor! Bloody commoners are all the same. You don't have to pay for this like we do! Guess it's true that all people like you would rather cheat than work hard."

"Uhhhh, look at him, invading our high-status school. Disgusting!"

"Filth," another spat, all looking at Haruhi with loathing. Haruhi kept her head down again as the twins quickly stood in front of her to form a shield.

"Haruhi" the twins started but Haruhi carried on shaking her head.

"Just take me to the music room okay" she said in a small voice. They sighed then Kaoru grabed her as Hikaru barged their way through the crowd heading towards the music room. Taunts could still be heard in the back ground.

"I heard his farther killed his mother" One girl giggled nastily

"Well I heard his father's a jobless tranny..."

They finally managed to get to the music room. Opening the door, Haruhi quickly stepped inside feeling relieved to be away from the vindictive crowd. Kaoru and Hikaru were breathing deeply in anger.

"Those bastards!" cried Hikaru. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori had gathered around the three and stared anxiously at Haruhi.

"It's getting worse; we actually had to barge Haruhi out of the crowd this time!" exclaimed Kaoru, still panting.

Mori looked at Haruhi, who was regaining her breath. How could anyone be so cruel to her? He could see the fear and sadness reflecting in her eyes and he felt a sudden pang of sadness mixed in with a uncontrollable anger which was most unlike him.

Haruhi carried on shaking her head. "You can't retaliate, because then it will just convince more gullible people it's true. We have to just wait it out. It will be over soon."

Haruhi stared up at her friends crowding around her and felt slightly at ease. At least she had these friends to stick by her she though sadly. Heading towards one of the large arm chairs, Haruhi sunk down into it, catching her breath. The rests of the host were still looking at her with worry. Haruhi didn't think she had ever seen Tamaki look so stern and then twins were still fuming and glaring at the door.

Kyoya sat down on the sofa next to her before opening his laptop. His eyes seemed glazed as he started scanning the screen.

"Kyoya, do you know who is writing it yet?"

Kyoya shook his head, though he remained calm had an air of anxiety to him.

"My resources tell me it's defiantly not the newspaper club. I have also questioned them to see they have connections with any other writing club but they didn't know of any that would publish something like this. So we still have to clue who is spreading this atrocity, but we will find them." His threatening tone made everyone shiver slightly as he pretended not to notice.

Mori stared at her as he felt a painful sweep of empathy for the small girl.

Haruhi felt Mori's eyes on her and looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you okay Mori-senpai?" Mori averted his gaze as he felt himself flush before turning back to stare her in the eyes.

"Haruhi," spoke Mori looking at her again still feeling slightly flushed. Tamaki stared at the clock. It was time the host club should be opened. He looked nervously at Haruhi.

"Haruhi i think we should close the club for today..." But Haruhi yet again shook her head, massaging her forehead gently.

"No, please just try and keep everything normal. Plus i wouldn't want to be a pain to the club".

Everyone turned to glare at her and Haruhi gave a small smile.

"I know you don't think I would be a pain at all" She said still smiling slightly, "But i still think it is best to carry on as normal".

Tamaki and the twins nodded before heading outside to check the people wanting to come in were here for the right reason. Haruhi left herself shrink into the chair, feeling fear creep inside her. She stood and braced herself as she began following her duties. Just as she was about to make coffee however, Mori stood in front of her looking deadly serious.

"I will protect you." He stared straight into Haruhi's eyes with such intensity that Haruhi found herself unable to break the contact.

"eh?" Mori carried on staring at her, though she noticed he had gone pinker than before.

"I will protect you" He repeated still withholding the sombre eye contact.

She was slightly relived Hunny called Mori from the other side of the room. Mori gave Haruhi a quick, serious nod and then walked towards Hunny. Haruhi was still staring where Mori had been standing mere seconds ago. With the intensity of his words still running though her mind, she felt her unease lift slightly at this promise.

The club finally opened, but Haruhi noticed that it as wasn't full of swarming girls as normal. In fact, the numbers had been whittled down to nearly half of what it used to be. Haruhi found she had a lot less customer than normal as well. Most of the girls who came to talk to her chatted to her normally, but she noticed that some of them were looking uneasy. A few even kept flinching and looking at her apprehensively.

Haruhi looked around at the other hosts. They were working, but she noticed they kept looking at her in worry, all apart from Kyoya who was frantically pressing buttons on a calculator and scribbling things down.

Haruhi sighed. She could tell this was going to get worse before it got any better.

A/n

Ok well here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it and didn't think it was to cheesy. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as i could! Absolutely huge thanks to my brilliant Beta reader WhiteLightning for all her help with my appalling spelling and grammar errors!

So please red and review!

xxx


	2. Bigger Problems

As the days rolled by new found resentment from Haruhi companions were soon found. Every where she went steely glares were shot in her direction and whispers could be heard. Still, Haruhi kept her mouth shut and her head down determined not to attract attention. _Don't give them anything to talk about, don't encourage them, it will end soon Haruhi, _ She found her mind mummer to her every time she felt the anger bubble up though her body. Clenching her fist and burrowing her chin into her chest Haruhi carried on working, appearing immune to her friends turn from her.

The host club soon started taking to escorting Haruhi from class room to class room in a desperate attempt to shelter her from the whirlwind of hate that Haruhi found herself caught up in. It was mainly the twins but more often than not Mori, sometimes accompanied with Hunny, would stand waiting outside her classroom. Once her lesson had finished he would wordlessly escort her, his large serious eyes ever darting around looking for potential hazards as he stood closely by. So close she could feel his body heat and he could feel her slight shaking. This would make him tense up and move an inch closer to Haruhi urgently trying to defend her with his body as his primal instincts to protect grew stronger day by day.

The bell signalling the end of school rang and Haruhi felt a rush of relief wash though her. Weekend had finally graced its self and Haruhi had never felt like she needed a weekend as badly as she did now. The twins leaped off in excitement leaving Haruhi to roll her eyes in amusement but found her face frowning slightly. Her small hope of them walking her to the gate left making her feel on the edge as she scanned the room. Hastily she began shoving her positions in her bag not bothering to make sure no pages got creased. She could hear sniggering of boys behind and quickened him her pace.

"Oi Fujioka!" Haruhi's back stiffened at the sound of her name. Swiftly she carried on as before pretending not to hear.

"Oi Fukioka!!" The voices screeched and Haruhi found a large hand grabbed her shoulder and spin her around. Glaring down at her was a large burly boy accompanied by two girls, each giggling manically.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people, or did your tranny of a father never bother to teach you?!" The girls carried on giggling. One of the girls looked extremely excited about what ever she had to say to Haruhi. She was a painfully thin scraggy looking girl with long hair scraped back into a hair band making her forehead stretch and her eyes budge. She had a particularly piercing voice as she screeched in delight.

"Don't blame him, it's not his fault commoners don't have any manners, they were born as filth and they will die as filth" she sneered, poking Haruhi sharply in the ribs. The boy's grip remained tightly clenched on Haruhi's shoulder.

"My farther thinks' it's awful that we should be forced to associate with people like these, he's the head of the restaurant chain Fanzio's you know" she added in a businesslike manner. Well I'm sure this will please him, you seen it yet?" Rummaging through her bag she pulled out the latest addition of The Common Problem and trusted it into Haruhi's face.

"Do you see that!" She squealed in delight. Haruhi felt a sharp pain in her left eye as the leaflet stabbed into it causing her to clamp her eyes shut in pain.

"Oi Fukioka LOOK!" Roared the boy shaking her violently. Suddenly the door slammed open and Haruhi opened her eyes in surprise at the loud noise only to re-shut them as they immediately burned. She saw a hazy figure step in front of her and heard a crash followed by shrill screams. Squinting Haruhi opened her eyes slightly to see the large boy lying sprawled out on his back and the girls flee the room. A tall figure stood in front of her glowering down at the now whimpering boy.

"Leave now!" The low voice whispered menacingly and Haruhi felt herself shudder at the sound. The boy obviously did too as he ran towards the door staring at the figure in fear.

"Yoou..you... you won't last long here Fujioka, me and my friends will make sure of that! He shouted before dashing out of the room.

Wincing Haruhi gently rubbed her eyes as the gradually focused.

A worried face was leaning down looking into hers.

"Mori..." Haruhi gasped as she finely felt able to open her eyes fully. "How did you know i was here?"

Mori sniffed still glancing over her as if to check for any damage.

"I was waiting outside the room. When you didn't come out i got worried."

"Thank you Mori". He shrugged and grabbed her bag hoisting it over his shoulder with ease. "I promised i would protect you". Haruhi, feeling her emotions suddenly swell up inside of her, without really registering what she was about to do flung her arms around him and squeezed him affectionately.

Mori felt his heart race as the girl wrapped herself around him. Slowly and slightly unsurely he placed his hand on her back and felt surprised at how lovely the simple jester with her was. Feeling more relaxed to Mori tightened his arm around her. She let go and smiled up at him as he nodded towards the door to leave. Haruhi nodded to and started to follow when she saw the leaflet on the floor, quite forgotten in all the commotion. Making sure Mori couldn't see she quickly picked it up and slipped into her bag.

She met Mori at the door and they both headed out towards the car park. The school was now quite empty apart from one black car still waiting on the drive. As they approached a small boy leapt out.

"Mori!!!" cried hunny dashing towards them, "What took you so long?" He said until he saw Haruhi walking with him. His face fell unnaturally grave.

"Did anything happen?" but Haruhi quickly shook her head.

"No everything's fine Hunny, thank you! Have a nice weekend I'm going to head home now!".

"We can give you a lift Haruhi!" Offered Hunny sweetly but Haruhi declined politely exclaiming that her home was close and everyone had gone now. Bidding farewell Haruhi watched the car drive of and turn left out of her span of vision. She remembered what the girl had said about the leaflet "_Has she seen it yet?!"_

Haruhi felt her nerves itch as she felt herself glancing sideways at the bag in her arm containing the leaflet. Pushing the thought out of her mind Haruhi hurried of home.

--xx--

Turning the key in her door she could hear the phone ringing. Flinging the door open she rushed towards it and picked it up in the nick of time.

"Mushi mushi!?" She said slightly breathlessly. She was slightly surprised to hear Kyoya reply back in his stern voice. You could almost hear him slide his glasses up his nose as he spoke.

_Haruhi, i have decided that it is maybe in your best interest to take a break from the host club for a while, until things have died down_. _It is getting dangerous and serving girls may not be the best thing for you at the moment. Don't worry i am applying all my energy into finding out the writers, we will find them and have them punished. Tamaki is also talking to his father about having the leaflet banned from school. _

After their short conversation Kyoya wished Haruhi well and they said there farewells. Haruhi stared around her room before running on hand effortlessly though her hair. She knew they were trying to help her but it still left like she had lost her friends. Being unable to attend the host club, an activity she had always done had really mad her feel sad about her situation. Sitting down at the kitchen table Haruhi pulled her bag closer. Tentatively she reached inside and grasped the leaflet that was lying on top of her books.

**The Common Problem – Take A Stand!**

**Once, the dirt of the mediocre was contained. They were on their streets, in their small apartments, their little offices and their public schools and in the squalors of the underground. They were kept in their place keeping their sadistic and cruel nature away from our own. However the times have changed. With an increasingly more lenient and apparently cowardly headmaster in place this known scum that have been contaminating our darkest dreams are now seeping their way into of prestigious school and are spreading like mould. Show your support and protect those you care about before they are hurt by these violent people. Show your support by wearing the Badge at the back of the booklet....**

The article continued but Haruhi had lost interest. Instead she immediately flipped the leaflet over to the back to see a small circular object attached. Looking down on it Haruhi saw the words GET THEM OUT in big black letters on a small pin badge.

In a rare fit of anger she chucked the badge across the room and heard a small ping as it collided with her Tv. The was a most definite foreshadowing for trouble on Monday.


	3. The Badge

Monday had arrived. Haruhi sat at her small kitchen table, oblivious to the cold the morning had brought. In her hand she held half a piece of toast with a few nibbles marks, while the other half lay forgotten and cold on her plate, the butter completely melted in.

"Harhui!! My darling daughter, you seem sad! Anything daddy can help with?" Haruhi felt herself heaved into a bone breaking hug before being placed back in her chair, her father grinning sheepishly at her.

Haruhi smiled and took a convincingly large bite of toast to show she was ok. She felt it stick to the back of her throat but she ignored it and smiled at her father. With a painful gulp she forced the toast down her throat feeling the friction of the two make her eyes water.

"I'm fine Dad, I just don't feel like breakfast yet". She glanced at her watch and winced slightly as her tummy gave an unpleasant turn.

"I have to go; otherwise I'm going to be late! I'll make Curry for tea ok? Though I will be late home, I'm staying behind to use the library! Bye"

Her father reached out to touch her shoulder but Haruhi had already zoomed towards the cloak cupboard and was quickly rummaging around for something warm.

With that Haruhi darted out of the house, swinging her coat over her arms as she ran. Once she was at the end of her street she slowed down to a halt, her need to get to school on time and her want to not be anywhere near the place were battling against each other. Finally Haruhi scrunched up her face and carried on walking down the street.

The school gates were dawning nearer, the building that normally looked welcoming and sunny now loomed down at her in a menacing manner, almost as if the building itself was also rejecting her.

_Come on Haruhi, this is your dream! You mothers dream! Don't let it slip out of your grasp. _

"I know" Haruhi replied to herself in a small yet determined voice. And with that Haruhi entered the gates.

--xx--

Haruhi felt people's cold glares on her as she walked towards the main doors. She felt herself shudder but was determined not to show it. She was almost there when something caught the comer of her left eye. Turning she saw it gleaming in the morning sun on a small looking girl. The girl was laughing at some remark her friend had made and turned ever so slightly, but it was enough. With the suns blinding rays gone Haruhi could see what it was.

"HARUHI!!"

"Haruhi come over here!"

She could hear people shouting her in the background but her eyes were still transfixed in horror at the girls dress. There, near the top of her dress, was a small white badge with the words GET THEM OUT in red writing. The girl carried on laughing without a care in the world, her blonde wavy hair blowing in the wind. Unknowing and uncaring that she had just caused someone untold pain.

Haruhi spun around, now she could see them everywhere. Males and females of all ages were all sporting the hate-filled badges, each one laughing and chatting among themselves completely indifferent to the discriminating vile items they were showing of on their chests.

Someone grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and Haruhi turned to see a concerned looking Tamaki shake her. The rest of the host club followed, each surrounding her and leading her towards the door. Haruhi was still in a state of shock as she was lead to the music room.

"Haruhi are you ok"

"Haruhi, we'll catch the bastards ok!"

"Haru-chan, what they did was really mean"

Each of the hosts had their own words of comfort but it didn't help Haruhi too much. She knew this was coming, since Friday she knew something like this was going to happen. That didn't stop it hurting however.

The twins looked at her in dismay. "You stay here today Haruhi."

"Yeah, well bring you the work you need"

"No!" Haruhi said, shocking herself over how cracklings her voice sounds.

"But Haruhi..." started Tamaki

"No, if I start hiding then they've won. That's what they want don't they, 'Get them out'. They want to weaken me and try to push me out of this school. I am going to lesson like normal no matter what! Even if I can't continue the Host Club for a while.

Kyoya gave a small smile to himself before looking up at her

"Fair enough Haruhi, we respect your wish. You had better get going the bell is about to go." Haruhi nodded and smiled bravely before walking out of the room. Karou and Hikaru looked at each other and then hastily followed her out of the room.

Mori had remained silent the whole time. Inside his blood was boiling, he had never left so angry in his life. _How can they do that to her? How can she be so brave out it?!_

He clenched his fists in silent rage, he wordlessly vowed.

_I WILL find out who is doing this and put a stop to it._

--xx—

The day was passing relatively smoothly, or at least smother than it could have been. The badges could be seen everywhere and Haruhi was still receiving hurtful comments or just nasty glares but nothing beyond access. It was dinner time when one certain confrontation happened. Haruhi was heading towards a free table when a girl bumped into her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She squealed, only then drew in closer and whispered in Haruhi's ear

"_I'm not keen on commoners, but I don't believe you're bad. Sorry"_

Her friends were quickly with her, each sneering at Haruhi with looks of contempt.

"Is the commoner bothering you Myia?" One scowled.

Myia laughed, "No, I can handle this, all commoners need is a firm hand, a bit like dogs!" Her friends giggled and with that she gave Haruhi a shove causing her to spill her drink down her blue blazers.

As the girls turned to go, Myia turned around again to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi could just make her mouth out the words _sorry_, and then she was gone.

--xx--

Haruhi entered her class and headed towards her seat. As she drew nearer however she saw something lying on her chair. Picking it up Haruhi sat down and looked at it

**THE COMMON PROBLEM – Are all commoners bad?**

**Dear readers, many of you are now starting to understand the extent of how awful these **_**people**_** are. However it has come to our attention that many of you feel that not all commoners are bad, that there are exceptions.**

**This is a lie. Do not feel annoyed or angry at yourself for being taken in, due to the commoners style of living they are masters of manipulation. You may be friends with one at this moment, and be thinking in your head **_**manipulation, no!**_

**I am sorry to have to tell you this, but someone has to protect you from the terrors that these types of people can commit. If you are still in their manipulative grasp we implore you to break free...**

Haruhi screwed up the latest leaflet in her hand; she had vowed to not let it upset her. Standing up she headed towards the bin and let it drop in. The whole class had their attention on her as she then turned back and headed towards her seat. Nothing was said, but she could tell they were angry.

Finally the day drew to a close and the children were filling out of the gates. Haruhi smiled slightly, _peace at last! _as she made her way towards the library.

"Haruhi" Haruhi turned at the sound of her name to see Mori stood behind her.

"Ah Mori-kun, I haven't seen you today, how was the host club?"

Mori drew closer, "We have all stopped host activities. Instead we are putting our time into finding the culprits to the _leaflet_"

Haruhi left her heart beat faster at his words.

"Tha...Thank you Mori" She whispered

Mori blushed himself as she thanked him. Not wanted her to see he looked at his feet, "I will give you a lift home again."

Haruhi smiled broadly, "Ah thank you Mori but I'm going to the library now to do some work. You don't have to wait for me, i may be a while. Plus everyone has gone home now so it is safe"

Nodding and each other they parted as Haruhi entered the library

--xx--

It was drawing close to 6 o'clock. Grabbing her bag, Haruhi carefully began to but her belonging back in. Suddenly she heard a loud clanging sound. It echoed around the room creating an eerie atmosphere.

Spinning around to try and make out what it was Haruhi nervously shouted hello.

No reply came back. Smiling slightly at her silliness for getting worried she picked up the library books and headed towards the shelves. She was putting the last book back when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello Haruhi"

Turning in alarm Haruhi let out a scream of fright as two large boys stood menacingly behind her.

"Wow, he doesn't half have a high pitched scream!" one laughed cruelly. Both were advancing nearer to her grinning wildly.

"What do you want!" she shouted trying to maintain herself.

The both sniggered at her, still coming closer.

"Look at him, talking to us as if we're equal" One grabbed her and shoved her hard against the bookshelf causing a few books to topple off.

"We though you could do with a bit of a cleanup" Said the other and with that Haruhi felt him punch her hard in her stomach. Crying out in pain she began to collapse only to be caught by one of the boys.

"We're not done with you yet!" He cried clasping his hand around her mouth and grabbing her hands. They both headed for the library door, dragging her somewhere.

"Hey dya recon the fountain will get him clean enough?" They both laughed again.

Suddenly there was a cry from behind them, the two boys turned with Haruhi still I their clasps.

"LET HARUHI GO!" Mori leaped and kicked the boy not holding Haruhi hard to the floor.

"OI!, COMMONER-LOVER, DON'T MAKE US HURT YOU!"

Haruhi was shoved to the floor where she lay wincing in pain. There was now a full blown fight between them. Haruhi had never seen Mori look so angry in his life.

One of the boys was sent flying to the floor by one of Moris powerful punches and managed to land on top of Haruhi. Haruhi cried out again as his weight started to crush her. Opening her eyes she saw though his bruised and bloody face, his eyes widen in surprise as he lay on her.

"Your a...."

But he couldn't continue as Mori ripped him of her and punched him again in the head. Screaming both boys took flight and began to run away. Mori looked as if he was about to follow them but then remembered Haruhi lying on the floor and contained himself.

"Haruhi! Are you ok?" Mori's eyes were wide with worry as he scooped her up and placed her on his knees, not thinking about how this position would normally make him blush.

Haruhi looked up at him as a small tear started to trickle down her face,

"Thankyou.. how... how did you know what was happening?"

Now Mori started to flush, however he maintained firm eye contact as he spoke.

"I was worried, I know you said to go but I didn't want to leave you. So I was waiting around, just to make sure you were would be ok. I saw them coming and then I saw what they did" He growled, his eyes turning fierce again.

"This will stop soon Haruhi, I vow I will stop them. I really care for you Haruhi and I will stick by my promise to protect you. I am sorry that I failed today..."

"You didn't fail Mori! Had it not been for you I would be in the fountain around about now. Thank you mori"

Mori gave her a small smile and then eased her of his knee and stood.

" Come, I will take you home. Can you walk?"

Haruhi nodded and leaning slightly on Mori they left the building

--xx—

Just out of sight two people watched Haruhi and Mori walk away from the school gates.

"That Bastard!, how dare he, we'll get him."

He stopped to take a gasp of air, his chest was panging with pain, "And what's up with you, what are you so desperate to tell me?" He said looking at his friend.

"Habai, I don't think he's a he."

Habai looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Zanto, Did Takashi hit you on the head or something?"

"No, when I fell on Haruhi I felt something. Habai, Haruhi's a girl!"

...

_**A/N**_

_**Ok, sorry for the wait! I've been swamped with applying to Uni and various horrible long essays -_-**_

_**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a bit long and hope it wasn't boring in parts, its mainly setting up the next chapter! Please read and review and tell me what you think!!**_

_**Also just a spot of advertising. For those in the UK as you know the children for need event is drawing closer. One group "The Chartjackers" are raising money for 'children and need' through their song "I've got nothing" which is on Itunes. All the money from the song goes straight to children in need. It's for a really good cause (its only 79p)so if you have time please watch this video and help them out. It gives you a really nice feeling of (a) helping charity and (b) helping out some nice underdogs beat the proper singers!**_

_**.com/user/chartjackersproject?blend=1&ob=4**_


	4. Evidence

**WARNING:**

**This takes a darker turn, there is no rape but there is slight abuse which may offend some reader. If you do not like please do not read, you have been warned.**

Haruhi stepped outside her house the next morning to find Mori waiting for her by the gate. A pleasant feeling of surprise jolted though her as he nodded briefly and opened the door to his black car.

"Thank you" Haruhi muttered, feeling herself flush a little as she could see her neighbours poke their heads though their curtains excitedly.

"Mori you didn't have to..." Haruhi began as she grasped around the car

"yes I did" He said almost fiercely, "I keep my promises"

Haruhi flushed slightly again at the intensity of his words but then smiled brightly at him. Memories of what had happened the night before kept flashing into her mind making her heart thud, but she quickly pushed them back out again, determined not to be troubled.

"Where's Hunny" Haruhi said, suddenly realising what didn't quite feel right.

"He doesn't like getting up, I prefer to let his mother wake him" Mori shrugged making Haruhi send sympathetic thoughts to her.

Mori stuck to his promise. Everywhere she went Mori walked with her, sometimes talking but others like a bodyguard shooting angry looks at anyone who dared look at her. If she was walking another host she could be sure that he somewhere in her vicinity always keeping his eye on her.

Things were starting to improve slightly much to Haruhi's relief. There was still a lot of hate, but the violence was diminishing and had turned more into foul glares as Tamaki and the hosts had started a 'pro-commoner' scheme. Everyone who remained loyal to Haruhi either wore badges to prove this, or if they were not brave enough to do that and risk conformation stuck leaflets up when no one was looking. The Common Problem quickly retaliated by issuing hateful articles about the host club. They were described as "lecherous dirt" and false claims of the hosts spitting in peoples tea and taking pictures of the girls was spread.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by the teachers. If a copy of 'The Common Problem' was found it was immediately confiscated and the pupil parents were rang.

However with what ever pro-commoner action happened the vindictive group were one step behind and would find means to distributing their leaflets. Soon an even bigger rivalry emerged which made Haruhi and the hosts' numbers quickly dwindle. What worried Haruhi however, was the latest article they printed,

**THE COMMON PROBLEM : Proof**

**My dear comrade, our struggles to expose the schools disease has been hard. Even we, the brave ones fighting for our own safety have been turned apone by members of staff. This particularly annoys me as i thought part of their job the protection of our welfare. It is obvious they are under the influence of our **_**headmaster**_** whom i have already expressed my views of.**

**They say we are simply **_**spreading lies**_** and hate. Believe me, comrades, we are not spreading lies but exposing them! Keep your eye out for next week's article; we will have evidence of one person who has lied to us all in a very **_**ungentalmen **_**like way. People who may have their doubts will soon by swayed. Stay strong, and keep fighting and remember to read our next article entitled "LIE"**

Haruhi had an every uneasy feeling as she flicked though the leaflet she found abandoned on the floor. _What could they be up to next?_ She wondered chewing her lip slightly lost in thought. It was getting late and Haruhi had been working in the library for ages with Mori. She had gone over to the far end section of the library to place her book back.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi turned around to find Mori behind her as she leapt in surprise.

Mori took a step back looking alarmed and a little upset.

"Sorry..." But Haruhi cut him off by giving him another glowing smile

"Sorry Takashi! I was lost in though. I'm ready to go if you are"

Mori nodded not really listening to what she was saying, his ears burning read_ she called him Takashi!_

They headed down to the school gates when they heard someone running behind them, they turned to see a reality tall boy, his face painted in anguish.

"Mori!, Its Hunny he's really upset you have to come!" Mori's eyes opened wide in horror as he looked at Haruhi not quite knowing what to do

"It's ok Mori, i'll wait for you be the fountain ok?" Mori nodded not really listening again and darted of with the other boy towards the school's gym where Hunny was practising his martial arts.

Haruhi strolled outside and couldn't help notice how dark it had gotten. She wandered over to the fountain and waited for Mori. She thought back to the boy who had gotten Mori and couldn't help wonder who he was. As Haruhi mused over this she was oblivious to the foot steps behind her.

Suddenly out of nowhere Haruhi felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. Haruhi gazed up at three very tall boys, each gazing at her almost hungrily.

She tried to scream but one quickly stuffed some cloth in her mouth. The other grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, completely restricting her movement.

They were all sniggering to themselves, evidently pleased with their little plan, Haruhi looked at them and suddenly recognised one, it was the boy who had run to tell Mori about Hunny! Realisation hit her. There was nothing wrong with hunny, he had just said that to get Mori out of the way. A sense of dread filled her as she realised her hope had gone.

"How long we got?" One hissed quietly

"Ha as long as we want boys, i locked him in the cupboard, he won't be disturbing his till morning"

The boys sniggered once more and Haruhi began to struggle more ferociously, desperate to go help Takashi.

The boy holding her laughed menacingly and increased his grip on her

"Hey boys" He said, looming down over her, "Recon after we done bosses orders we can have a little fun with her?"

Haruhi's eyes shot open, not just because of what they were saying but because of the precise word they said, _she!_

"Ha, yeah, we know your little secrete commoner! And by next week so will everyone else" He nodded to the boy on his left who wasn't restraining Haruhi.

The boy nodded back and advanced on her. He reached down for her school blazer as the other boy was rummaging around in his bag before pulling out a camera.

Haruhi scrunched up her face as she realised what they were about to do.

With one swift motion he yanked up her top exposing her female aspects. The wind hit her making her shiver as she heard the sound of clicking and there laughs.

"You think you could deceive everyone!" one cried grinning as he reviewed his pictures, "Well cats outta the bag now isn't it miss Fujioka! Anything else you wanna do boys while we have the chance? Really put this commoner in her place?

They sniggered and advanced at her hen suddenly a loud crash made them start

"Wha.. wha was that?!"

"I dunno, but come on lets get outta here quick!" The others nodded.

Haruhi spat out the cloth and let out a shrill scream. She struggled further though she knew it was useless. The one holding her pushed her into the fountain and they all grinned again, the camera constantly clicking.

They wolf-whistled and laughed at Haruhi and one picked up her back and lopped it into the other side of the fountain. Haruhi watched it sink into the water in dismay as she boys ran, camera in hand.

Another crash was heard but Haruhi was still in shock Haruhi heard a splash of water and looked to her left to see mori, he was bruised and covered in cuts looking incredibly angry and sad.

"What did they do to you" He said darkly, he head down so his eyes were concealed.

Haruhi unable to contain her emotion yet again burst into tears and shook her head.

Tamaki clenched his fists hi voice sounding dangerous

"Haruhi" He gently placed his hand on her back, trying to ignore her flinch.

"What did they do?"

Haruhi raised her head, feeling ashamed with herself.

"Tamaki, they know.... they know I'm a girl! They... they lifted my top of and took pictures! And if you didn't come when you did they were about to do other stuff" Haruhi sniffed, lowering her head once more in angst.

Mori drew Haruhi closer to him and let her cry on his chest as he silently heaved in anger. He sat there, in the fountain, completely oblivious to the cold.

This was the last straw, how dare they do this to sweet Haruhi! He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer yet towards him.

These villains would be found and punished by his hands. And soon.

**A/N**

**Wow who knew Mori had so much emotion. Please if you read don't forget to review and tell me what you thing, it really motivates me.**

**Also sorry for the long wait, currently doing my A-level exams and its alot of work **

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R**

**xxx**


End file.
